


I Am Yours

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron wonders how he got so lucky to have someone like Robert love him. He then shows Rob how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's just smut. Nothing more and nothing less.

They lay in bed together, completely naked, draped around each other. Legs locked, chests pressed together, hands exploring one another. Lips connecting sporadically, each kiss more pleasing than the last. They pulled out of the kiss.

Aaron's hands ran over Robert's face, counting each freckle – recording them to memory. Their eyes kept connecting, holding their gazes and each drowning in the others stare. Aaron ran his fingertips across Rob's lips, tracing them, feeling his warm breath on his digits. Aaron pulled his fingers away to connect their lips again. Robert's hand slid down Aaron's body, loving the feel of the younger mans skin. His hand rested on his hip, squeezing slightly. 

They pulled apart and Aaron once again marveled at the beauty of Robert. “How?” Aaron whispered. 

“How's what?” Rob's hand slid back up Aaron's body, cupping the back of his neck. 

“How did I get so goddamned lucky to have you?” Aaron had been asking himself this question for a while now. After everything that had happened, all the horrible tragedies, the pain and suffering and still Rob looked at Aaron like he was seeing the sky for the first time. 

Robert chuckled. “Shouldn't I be asking you that question?” 

Aaron's hand pushed through Rob's hair, curling his fingers around the back. It was such a casual touch it made Rob shiver. “You've always had me,” Aaron said. “Even when you thought you didn't. I never stopped being yours.” 

“Which is why I'm the lucky one,” Aaron shook his head. 

“Rob, you belonged to someone else. I never thought you'd end up with me. I lucked out. To have you be mine completely. You are mine.” Aaron spoke that last word with such possessiveness, it ran through Robert like an electric jolt, that went down South of his body. 

He pushed Aaron's face to his, reconnecting their lips. He pulled the younger man on top of him. He ran his hands down his back, grabbing his arse and squeezing. “Mmm,” Aaron sighed as he pulled away. 

“I am yours,” Rob said before Aaron could speak. “Forever. Anyway, anyhow, anytime. I am yours.” 

Aaron kissed his lips once more before dragging his lips across his throat and down to his chest. His tongue flicked out, licking one of Rob's nipples. Rob gasped from the sensation, his hand snaking into Aaron's hair. 

“Ahh,” Rob hissed as Aaron bit down on the nub. “Watch it,” he snapped while Aaron's laughter danced along his skin. Aaron trailed wet kisses down his stomach, his tongue dipping into his bellybutton. He kissed the inside of his thighs, tasting the skin on his tongue. Rob's sighs were content, each one filled with peace. Aaron looked up at him. His eyes were closed and a small smile playing at his rosy lips. 

“You're beautiful,” Aaron told him. 

He opened his eyes to look at Aaron, he looked away and mumbled, “shut up,” as if embarrassed. 

“Never,” Aaron smirked and went back to kissing his body. He grabbed Rob's half hard cock at the base, pulling a groan from the older man. Aaron stroked him slowly, bringing him to full hardness. He ran his thumb over the slit of his cock, catching the pre cum there. Rob watched in fascination as Aaron brought his thumb to his mouth. He moaned as he sucked his thumb into his mouth, the taste of Rob making Aaron shiver. 

He pushed Rob's legs apart, moving so he was more comfortably positioned between them. His left hand wrapped around Robert's thigh, the other gripped his cock again. He lowered his mouth onto Robert's member. 

“Shit,” Rob moaned as Aaron swallowed him down. “Fuck Aaron.” His hands gripped the sheets as Aaron bobbed up and down on his cock. His hand moving in a twisting motion, keep the same pattern as his mouth. He looked up at Robert through his eyelashes, and moaned around his cock at the sight of the older man. 

Rob writhed on the bed, his head moving from side to side as his arm covered his eyes. “That feels s-so fucking go-od.” Aaron pulled off of him with a noise so obscene Robert could have come from the sound of it. He licked the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around him before taking him down again. 

“Don't stop,” Rob begged. Aaron hummed around his cock, his cheeks hollowed out, sucking him with a great force. He unwrapped his hand from his thigh and pushed his fingers against Rob's lips. Robert sucked on Aaron's digits, coating them in his saliva. 

Aaron pulled off Robert's cock. “Hold,” he ordered, pushing Rob's legs up. Rob did as he was told, his cock twitching at the thought of Aaron pushing his fingers into him. 

Aaron took one of his saliva coated fingers and slowly pushed into Rob, receiving an explicit moan from the older man. He moved his finger back and forth before adding the second one. He took Robert's cock back in his mouth. 

Rob arched his back, the sensations of Aaron's fingers and mouth were almost too much for him. He was moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors heard him. Aaron slipped a third finger into Rob, curling around his prostate, rubbing it relentlessly. His cock twitched in Aaron's mouth and with the way Rob was vocalizing he knew he was close. 

“Don't stop. Please G-g-god don't stop!” Aaron removed his fingers and took his mouth off Rob's dick. “No!” Rob cried. 

“Shh,” Aaron whispered, kissing up chest. “I'm gonna fuck you,” he whispered in Rob's ear. He kissed him, long and slow. Rob pushed his tongue into Aaron's mouth, moaning all the while. 

“Fuck me now,” Rob almost shouted as they broke the kiss. Aaron leaned over to the night stand. Rob attached his lips to Aaron's neck, sucking hard enough to bruise. He grabbed Aaron's thick cock and started to stroke him. 

“Shit Rob,” he pulled back with some lube and a condom in hand. “You're gonna make me come if you keep doing that, and I'd much rather be inside you when I do.” 

Rob bit his lip, sheepishly looking up at Aaron. The way he looked, lips red from where he'd bitten them so much, skin flushed, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Aaron couldn't help but express how amazing he looked. “You're so fucking hot, Rob.” 

He kissed him deeply, searching for Rob's hand. He pushed the condom into it and pulled away, long enough for him to say, “make yourself useful,” before crashing his lips back Robert's. 

Rob's hands shook as he opened the foil packet, pulling away from Aaron's lips and he attached them to his throat as Rob rolled the condom onto Aaron's dick. He stroked him twice, causing the younger man to moan against his throat. 

Aaron sat up and positioned himself between Rob's legs, holding them up for him to grab again. He took a hold of Rob's cock which was now steadily leaking pre cum. He stroked him slowly. “Come on Aaron,” Rob begged. “Please.” 

Aaron chuckled and grabbed the lube and spread some on his cock, lined himself up, guiding his cock against Robert's hole. He slowly pushed in the head of his cock, throwing his head back and moaning. Rob groaned beneath him, clenching slightly around Aaron. He pushed until he was flush against Rob, he leaned down and kissed him. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth and dragging them against the already abused flesh. 

“Move,” Robert commanded. Aaron smirked, pulled away and started to pull out of Robert. He pulled back until just the tip was in before slamming back into him. The moan that came from Rob was feral in nature. Aaron pounded into Rob, the feel of his soft warmness taking over every sense he had. 

“Yes,” Rob moaned and arched his back as Aaron found that sweet spot inside of him. He gripped his own cock, stroking in time with Aaron's thrusts. “Faster,” he whined. He wrapped his legs around Aaron, pushing him even deeper as Aaron picked up an incredible speed. Robert reached up and found the top of Aaron's head, he gripped his hair and pulled him down by it. 

“Shit Rob,” Aaron yelled, but Robert didn't care. He mashed their lips together, his tongue forcing it's way into Aaron's mouth. One hand stayed wrapped in Aaron's hair – keeping their lips connected – while the other wrapped around his back, his nails digging into the soft skin. 

Aaron continued his unrelenting pounding into Robert. All noise gone except for skin slapping against skin and them panting into each others mouths. “Close,” Robert moaned as he pulled away from the kiss. “So close.” He grabbed himself between them and fisted his cock. 

“Come for me,” Aaron whispered. “Rob, come for me,” he said again. 

A few more strokes of his cock and he came in thick ropes onto his stomach. His toes curling and back arching while he rode out his orgasm. Aaron's movements stuttered as Rob clenched around him. He pushed in and out of him three more times before coming himself. “Fuck, I love you,” he moaned as he came. 

He collapsed against Robert, his boyfriends orgasm spreading onto Aaron's sweat soaked body. Aaron pulled out and rolled off Rob. 

He rolled onto his side, pulling Aaron with him and they got back into the same position they had started in. Legs locked, chests pushed together, and their lips connected. Rob pulled away and licked his lips. 

“By the way, I fucking love you too,” he smirked and kissed Aaron again.


End file.
